Down With The Sickness
by Spikelicious
Summary: When I heard Disturbed's song 'Down with the Sickness' I thought it sounded like it the perfect song for a newly-turned vampire. Spike's POV 'R' for language in the song lyrics.be sung about being a vampire...here's


downsickness

Title: Down With the Sickness (songfic)  
Author: Spikelicious  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Spike and co., the group 'Disturbed' sings the song "Down With The Sickness". I'm just twisted enough to make the connections. :)  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know. A departure from the humor I usually write. But I hear this song a lot and I just thought, it is so fitting for a vampire!  
____________________________  
  
Spike entered the nightclub somewhat reluctantly, noting the Goth atmosphere and the throbbing, violent music that came from speakers suspended in every corner of the main dance area. 'Bloody hell,' he thought irritably, 'What a dump.' He'd only been in LA for a few hours and already the Ponce's crew had him out scouring the town for Drusilla.  
  
He'd been dispatched to the City of Angel by Giles, who had gotten a call from Cordelia. She'd had another vision involving the deadly duo of Darla and Drusilla, and as a last ditch effort at tracking them down she'd called Sunnydale--without Angel's knowledge or consent. But having been in contact with Willow since Buffy's death, she knew that Spike was not only chipped but also working for the White Hats, and she was hoping they could tap into Spike's sirebond to locate the insane vampiress. Knowing he wouldn't want to stake his sire, even if he was willing, Wesley and Gunn were waiting outside to take care of her as soon as Spike led her out. If he was able to find her. He'd felt a pull to this nightclub; not by the bond with Drusilla, but by something interesting enough for him to check it out.  
  
There. Over in the corning, hunched over the table. A young man, in his early twenties. His sandy-blonde hair had a naturally disheveled look to it, and he was wearing wire-rimmed glasses and 'college preppy' clothes. His inhumanly pale skin made him almost glow in the dark, but it was the look in his eyes that really made Spike look closer.   
  
Not wanting to spook the young vampire, Spike glided closer, skirting the edges of the thronging crowd. Suddenly, as he silently approached, the boy's head shot up and he began frantically searching the crowd, scanning faces as if he were about to identify somebody he was loathe to meet. Spike stopped his approach melted back into the shadows, and after a moment the boy relaxed a little.  
  
A new song came on, and the subject of Spike's intense scrutiny tensed, then began bobbing his head in time with the music. As the lyrics began, the boy closed his eyes and began mouthing them, as if it was a prayer to some dark, unseeing god.  
  
_Drowing deep in my sea of loathing,  
broken your servant I kneel  
it seems what's left of my human side  
is slowly changing in me_  
  
Spike's suspicions were confirmed as he got a little closer to the boy, who still had his eyes closed. He was not only a newly-made minion, he was Drusilla's. Spike's younger brother.   
  
As the lyrics continued, the boy, who obviously felt something like validation from the song's potent rage, interspersed quiet comments. It was as if he was having a conversation with the singer.  
  
_Looking at my own reflection  
_"Don't have one anymore..."  
_Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now_  
"I've definitely been turned..."  
_You've woken up the demon in me  
_"and it's broken, you gave me a broken demon!"  
  
Suddenly, at the onset of the chorus, Spike's new sibling jumped up and pushed his way into the crowd, lingering at the fringes, dancing with violent, jerky moves as he continued to mouth the lyrics.  
  
_Get up, come get down with the sickness  
open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
you mother get up  
you fucker get up  
madness is the gift that has been given to me!_  
  
The boy slowed his movements, and opened his eyes, and Spike briefly wondered if the young vampire felt Spike's power, connected to him by the very blood that had formed them both; Drusilla's blood, the blood of their sire.   
  
Eyes still open and scanning the crowd, the boy continued mouthing the words to his song.  
  
_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
don't try to deny what you feel  
lt seems that all that was good has died  
and is decaying in me_  
  
Spike listened to the words thoughtfully. This singer bloke really had a handle on what it felt like to be turned and still wonder at your state of mind, and he wondered if the singer was in fact a vampire. He certainly captured the minion's feelings, because his younger brother was clearly moved by the rage and bitterness of the song.  
  
_It seems you're having some trouble  
in dealing with these changes  
living with these changes  
the world is a scary place  
now that you've woken up the demon in me_  
  
Spike was now convinced that this song had been written by a vampire. He didn't want to meet a human who felt like this, at any rate, especially being chipped.   
  
The boy slowly made his way back to his corner and as the singer spoke the next part of the song in a harsh, ragged voice, the boy began silently keening.  
  
_(and when I dream)  
No mommy, don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy, don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that  
why did you have to be such a bitch  
why don't you,  
why don't you fuck off and die  
why can't you just fuck off and die  
why can't you just leave here and die  
never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels, Mommy  
Here it comes get ready to die!_  
  
Suddenly everything clicked into place. The pain and remembered anguish written on the minion's face, his general resemblance to Spike himself, the fact that he was here without Drusilla, all spoke volumes. But what screamed out at Spike was what he found in the boy's eyes; pure, terrifying madness. The boy was without a doubt insane.  
  
Spike flinched inwardly as he realized that Drusilla must have taken a page from Angelus' book and tortured the boy before she turned him, driving him mad so that when turned it would be permanent. Once a vampire, she must have dominated him terribly, and the minion had snapped. Clearly, Dru had chosen the boy because he reminded her of William, but rather than creating a consort, she had created a monster. A monster who had fled from his sadistic creator.  
  
The boy turned and left throught the exit that led into the alleyway behind the club and Spike followed, not caring that the boy could sense his presence. He knew what he must do now, and as grim a task as it was, there was no alternative.  
  
As he left the building, the door swung shut and locked with a soft 'click'. At the end of the alley, the minion had stopped, standing still with his back to Spike, who approached slowly.  
  
Shoving his hand in his duster pocket, he spoke softly. "What's your name, mate?"  
  
The boy turned and regarded Spike with a look of curiosity dulled by the knowledge of what was to come.  
  
"I-I don't know. Don't remember. She-she called me William, after." He spoke softly but it came out in a guttural whisper, as if he weren't sure how to use his voice.  
  
"You know who I am?" Spike tugged on their bond, and the boy's eyes widened but he only nodded.  
  
"You are who I was supposed to be."  
  
Spike frowned. He'd supposed as much; Dru wanted 'Daddy' back, but Angel wasn't obliging her. She'd wanted Spike back earlier in the year, too, but he'd threatened to kill her for Buffy. So now, she was remaking her own family. But Darla wouldn't have shown any interest in this one; no, she had a thing for tall, dark and broody. And without guidance from a vampire who knew about such things, Drusilla could not really handle her own minions, nevermind make them powerful enough to live for very long--especially if she made them crazy first.  
  
The boy fidgeted, almost as if he just wanted to get on with whatever Spike had planned.   
  
Spike slowly began the walk down the alleyway until he was standing a foot from his younger brother.  
  
"I'm sorry. That you were made, and that I have to do this," he whispered with a genuine sadness.  
  
The boy shook his head. "No, I'm just sorry about what I am. Broken and weak," he didn't say whether he regretted his new vampiric nature, but that was neither here nor there.  
  
"It's better this way, then" Spike confirmed, plunging the stake he'd had clutched in his hand into the minion's heart. As the boy exploded into dust, Spike could have sworn he'd leaned into the stake, and was certain that a look of relief passed over the boy's face.  
  
Wiping his hands off, he replaced the stake and turned back to the entrance of the alley. There was only a few more hours until sunrise and he still had to find Drusilla. He just hoped there weren't anymore siblings to be found along the way.  
  
_It seems you're having some trouble   
in dealing with these changes  
living with these changes  
The world is a scary place  
now that you've woken up the demon in me..._


End file.
